


More Than Just Blood

by Silver_KnightShade



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Five Nights at Freddy's - Sister Location
Genre: A little dark but not overwhelmingly so, Forgive Me, OC characters belong to Tina-Sapphire on Deviant Art, She is an amazing artist, The chauffeur is mine though, You should go check her out, You'll understand later, just an idea i had, least I hope, needed to have a spare character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_KnightShade/pseuds/Silver_KnightShade
Summary: A good dad takes care of his kids. A good dad knows what their kids are capable of because of being in their lives. A good dad take responsibility. No one ever said these were good dads...perhaps they got what was coming to them. Inspired by an artwork by Tina-Sapphire on Deviant Art.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything! This is just for an idea I had concerning a few characters that belong to **Tina-Sapphire** on _Deviant art_. The only one I own is my OC whom makes a small appearance cause I couldn't think of anyone else *smashes head on desk*
> 
> I asked and Tina gave me permission to write out what was on my mind (cause her characters just nailed something in my brain and I couldn't stop myself from planning) and it took a little longer than I was hoping for to get done. I had a vacation (which of course I didn’t wanna do anything on) and a couple losses in the family. Two of cats passed away within a month of each other no one was taking it too easy. So I went to reading more than writing till I settled down. There are some slight changes but not many and they don't add up to some of her changes as well, cause time passes.
> 
> Anyway; Ryan, Evander, Roxanne and Teddy belong to Tina as well as the characterization of Fun-time Freddy, Fun-timeFoxy and Magician.
> 
> This is not beta-ed. If you see some mistakes, lemme know that would be awesome.

# More than just blood

It was late afternoon on a Friday and school was out. Halloween just around the corner and all the trees were getting ready for winter. Their leaves falling in a golden-orange cascade when the wind blew just right. It was on this day, that two high schoolers, still in their uniforms, were heading towards a destination. Determination in every step they took, they ignored the majority of people they passed as marched on.

One was male, the other female. It wasn’t much but there happened to be enough of a resemblance that you could tell the were related some how. How on the other hand was up to debate. 

The male was a little bit taller than his companion with suave light brown hair and perceptive dark brown eyes, the kind that could read a situation with a mere glance. His school uniform consisted of a pressed white shirt with a brown vest and red plaid tie; ironed khakis pants with a belt of the same shade as the vest and smart brown shoes. The boy had a poker face like no other. Like a mask of calm but his sharp orbs, if you knew how to read them, could tell you everything you needed to know…luckily there were few people that smart. 

His companion on the other hand was another sort of fierce that you could easily recognize…well the fist that may be headed in your direction for thinking other wise would be another handy clue. She had her long raven hued locks drawn back into a ponytail with a red plaid bow in her hair which contrasted to inhumanly brilliant yellowy gold eyes. Her own uniform had matching hues to the males, mainly in the red plaid that made up her high-waist pleated skirt, shirt cuffs and neck ribbon which of course matched the bow in her hair. Her shirt on the other hand was a crisp white with black leggings under the skirt finishing her look were comfortable dark brown boots.

Silence was the most common company on their walk but it wasn’t because they were uncomfortable with each other. Far from in fact, they just didn’t need to talk to know what the other was thinking. It was so seemingly in tune, that the young man spoke up.

“Don’t worry, Roxy, it will only take a few minutes,” the young man said. His voice as smooth as his appearance despite his young age. “Mother will never know the difference, I told him we had to go to the book store. I could have sworn I told you this.”

“Yeah, sure.” The girl, now known as ‘Roxy’ replied swiftly, her voice a little more on the rough side, “Do you think it was a wise idea to leave Teddy alone with the car driver?” Regardless of what many though she was very over protective and this Teddy person was the one she would normally shadow over to make sure they were all right…for one reason or another.

“We both know if anything happened to him, our Aunt would have more than words with her. Besides, this is a new driver…the last one disappeared.”

“After mouthing off to Aunty, she sent them to Freddy’s for something and they never came back. Their loss, he was entertaining.” Roxy stated simply, earning her a glance from her brother that had one eyebrow cocked upwards but he said nothing in retaliation. They were not stupid, the drive was probably sent to be a security guard for a night…one night was all that was ever needed for most.

Still, that was all their conversation entailed because they had finally reached their destination. The young man opened the door for Roxy and they both stepped in the establishment. ‘Circus Baby’s Pizza World.’

**~~~*~~~**

Sitting in the back of a nice black car was a young man. His obsidian shaded hair was held in place with the help of a dark brown headband. Bright azure hued orbs were set in a tired expression as if they had seen more than their fair share of hardships. It sort have set his face into an ever present melancholy… His attire was nearly the same as the form mentioned male’s but with a few noticeable differences. One was the mushroom colored cardigan he wore over his shirt and vest and the other was a plaid bow tie instead of the necktie that was offered as a choice. His name was Teddy.

He was looking out the window as the scenery. In honesty the young male didn’t know just what his brother and sister were up to…but he had a idea. One that he didn’t know how to feel over but part of it did make him miserable thinking about it. They told him they would meet up with him at the book store when they were done running an errand. Roxanne and Evander, he knew would never lead him a stray and kept him safe but at the same time he had a bad feeling about the whole situation.

This is how the shy young man ended up in the back of one of his aunt’s many cars heading to Barnes & Noble. The triplet’s Aunt was not blood related but she was there helping out when their mother needed her. Aunt Tina was part of the parent company that owned “Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria” and “Circus Baby’s Pizza World”. She wasn’t CEO or anything but she may have been one of the Board Members for all any of them knew. She was pretty high up there.

Their Aunt was very well off and she often had one of her chauffeurs come and pick them up for their mother, Ryan, once in a while. He worked nights and sometimes it was very stressful and couldn’t fall asleep till the afternoon when they got off from school. So on those days Aunty was more than able to spare one her employees to help. She was one of the best people they had in their lives…as their fathers were…not parent material. Before he could sulk any further on where his thoughts lead him Teddy was distracted by a voice.

“Alright hun, here we are. Your siblings said they would be here, right?” Came the voice of driver.

Looking up Teddy gazed into the review mirror and met the gaze of the driver. It was a young woman, late 20’s from what they were told but didn’t look a day over 20. She said she gets that a lot. The young woman had dull red hair with a white patch over her left eye and strange mismatched eyes. Her right one was deep purple and the other was dark brown. Pale but not sickly complexion and was wearing the classic chauffeur get up, pants no skirt though…he didn’t know if there were very many female drivers to constitute a change of dress code either…was there even a dress code?

“Hun?” the female’s voice startled him out of his thoughts. He had yet to answer her question, she didn’t seem pushy but more worried.

“Y-yeah, they said they’d be here.”

Giving the poor boy a gentle smile through the rear view mirror, the chauffeur pulled into a parking stall. Shutting off the car, the red head got out and went to open the back door for the young lad. As he was getting out she began speaking again.

“Well, then, let’s go in.”

“You’re coming i-in with me?”

“Well yes, I don’t mean this in a bad way but I thought you would be more comfortable having someone else around than being on your own in there. Trust me, I don’t wanna see you hurt…your aunt and sister kinda scare me a tad…” the chauffeur stated simply with a slightly aghast expression which in turn caused the raven haired one to smile a little bit. She shut the car door after he was out and locked the car. As they were heading inside, Teddy realized he had yet to get the name of the driver…and calling her driver all the time would be weird.

“S-so, w-what is your name?” He asked. This got the female to hum a little bit in question, before she answered his question with a smile. Good thing too, any moment longer and he would have begun to panic that he said something wrong. 

“Art, just call me Art.”

**~~~*~~~**

Coming back online after a spontaneous shut down was always a bit of a challenge. What made it worse was the fact that his head was hurting. As if Fun-Time Freddy had decided to beat him in the head with that evil little Bon Bon puppet. The Magician as he was known, groaned and began to pick himself up off the ground. He felt as if a flaming semi-truck landed on his face, not that he would know that for certain but hell, he hurt all over. Reboots suck.

As Magician started to get his bearings, the brunet noted that he had not only been on the ground but there was Fun-Time Freddy and Foxy as well. Something happened to three of them at once? Not good. More than one of them failing was not a good sign at all. Baby was going to read them the riot act when she heard about this. It meant more work for her and Ballora and those two were tearing when need be.

Luckily, he didn’t have to try to wake the other two up. Thank god. He would have just left them there on the floor anyway. He didn’t make ‘bonds of friendship’. They just all had the same goal in mind and helped each other out more often than not. It was easy with three hunters to catch a solitary prey item after all. When they made eye contact, he nodded to them and received the same. So far so good.

It was when they were all up and actually looking around, they noticed just where they were…the Scooping Room. Blanching as best they could, this was the last place any of them wanted to be. Being scooped was damn painful. It also meant something had gone horribly wrong yet none of them had been scooped. The three males were just in the room…no one knew what that exactly detailed. This was a first.

Now, after settling down a bit, they began dusting themselves off. FT-Foxy and FT-Freddy had to be careful with their all white get up. Magician just found it to be annoying but he still cared about his image, black was a wonderful shade. Getting themselves presentable, they tried for the main doors but they were locked. Just as they were going to bang on the door, trying to get someone’s attention, they were stopped by very different voice.

“Oh, finally you are all awake. Took you long enough.” An effeminate voice called into the room through the speakers.

Looking around they didn’t see anything around room. There was no one else in there. Who was playing a game with them? That was not okay in their books, they were the ones who were to toy with people, not the other way around. Finally, there was one last place to look. Passed the scooper and through the safety glass that they could not break were a pair of dimly glowing eyes. One bright yellow, the other deep brown.

That was startling enough but then the owners of the eyes stepped forward, that was something that took them by surprise. These were Ryan’s kids. Ryan was their…lovely little conquest. They all had had their hands on him and further but the kids were Ryan’s own fault. They wanted nothing to do with them, the kids were not their problems, as far as they were concerned. They honestly didn’t know which one was whose nor did they care. Granted, if they looked hard enough they could probably tell but it wasn’t worth their time.

“Well, well…” FT-Freddy said dryly, “This is what we wake up to? How about you let us out of here and we let you go back to your mother, hmm? I’m sure he's missed you.” Surely, treating them like the other kids, letting them go back to their mother was always a good ploy. It was the the girl scoffed at them. She leaned on the bottom edge of the window, cradling her chin in one hand and bringing the other to the safety glass.

“Oh, mum doesn’t know we are here,” The girl said drawing her finger around on the window, she looked like there was a little bit of boredom in her movements, “Best he doesn’t anyway, we’re just hear to make his life a little bit easier. Ya’ know, after you lot screwed it up.” 

“Excuse me?” FT-Foxy exclaimed.

“No…” she replied again quickly, “There is no excuse for you.”

“Now sister dear, I think we should tell them why they are here.” The male said simply enough. Ignoring the the three males animatronics. They weren’t going anywhere anyway and even though they didn’t have all the time in the world, they weren’t in a hurry. 

“That is what you are gonna do…I had my fun. Would have had more if your plan wasn’t so good.”

“I do apologize, I did not mean to bore you so.”

At any other time the banter between the siblings would have been entertaining. There was a little problem though. The list is as follow; they were in the Scooping Room, their spawn was right by the scooper controls, said spawn was ignoring them, they were locked in here for so far no reason…did it get mentioned they were in THE Scooping Room?

“Hey, children,” the white haired fox shouted, “How about you focus, hmm?”

Both sets of eyes were on him for a minute before they turned back to each other and continued speaking to each other. These brats were really getting on all of their nerves. If it weren’t for the fact they knew they couldn’t break the glass, FT Foxy probably would have broken it to get to the children or to get out. The two squabbling kids were a more inviting target at the moment though. Then after a couple more exchanges the brunet stepped up to the window, seemingly to address the captives. He was going to be the one explaining it all.

“I suppose you should know what is going to happen to you. It is only fair,” The young man stated before he gestured to the female beside him, “Thanks to Roxanne, you were all rendered immobile due to her quick reflexes and a high voltage shock which was able to shut down your systems for a little bit. It was beautiful to watch Roxanne in action. It always is when I do not have a book with me.”

The girl smirked wickedly and held up a taser playing with it a little bit, as she listened to her brother spin the tale of their absolute and beautiful strategy. As the animatronics were focused on her bother she sized them up. They all looked freaking girly as hell. These were their fathers? Disgusting. Just looking at them, they were a pathetic bunch. If it were for them being animatronics, Roxy would have had no problem beating them to death but they needed something more…something only Evan could come up with.

“You see we came here with a very clear motive. An agenda, if you will. One that even you simpletons should be able to understand. To avenge our mother, for everything you have done to him.”

The young man held up his phone, with a picture on it of something that looked like a mechanical creature out of a Sci-fi movie. The three on the other side of the window looked really rather confused. They obviously were not smart enough to know what they were looking at, first weren’t for the fact it wasn’t in his character, Evander would have sighed. Luckily, he had counted on this.

“What I was able to upload into your system is a rather complex nano-virus, which I was able to upload while you were unconscious. Now you see, for the moment it is working it’s way deep, deep into your system, into your coding. What will happen from there is you will experience more…glitches from time to time. Nothing that can’t be fixed, supposedly,” The young one explained, the brown-eyed brunet gestured to the room they were in, “More visits to the Scooping Room perhaps?”

There was now an air of tension in the room. There was a reason for being in the Scooping Room. The obvious one was to make a point that they would be seeing this place a lot more often and the other was because there was supposed to be some sort of safety for their children on the other side of that glass…not once had the had they expected this. They never got to know their offspring but it was coming back to bite them in the ass…it couldn’t be that bad right?

“Either way the glitches will become more and more damaging. Over time you will see yourself begin to deteriorate at a faster and more disastrous rate. Eventually, the pain may be too much and you shut yourselves down…though I doubt that will happen. Your types, you never know when enough is enough, no you’ll probably work till the company decides that you are costing too much for up-keep and repairs…then you’ll be permanently offline.”

That was the last straw, Magician charged the windows and banged on them in his own show of retaliation. A roar in his voice he demanded the attention of both children. “So what’s the game!? What do you want!?”

“I am enraptured on the fact you think there is anything you can do now. You had plenty of chances to be in our lives, to help our mother out…”

“Who was nothing more to you than an unwilling booty call,” Roxy interrupted him.

“I think the term you are looking for may be ‘rape’, dear sister,” her brother stated as he 

“Don’t matter…he shouldn’t have been touched without permission.” She struck out at the three of them again, “Did ya know even Satan needs permission before he can enter a person? More scum like than the devil.”

“Shouldn’t you be thanking us then? Without us you obviously wouldn’t exist,” the pink tinged white fox stated with a little bit of smugness in his voice. He obviously 

“So? As much as mother loves us, he doesn’t blame us for what happened to him,” Evander stated, “He raised us the best he could without much aid from very many. Yet, we did not wish for him to deal with these hardships alone and that is was undeniably happened. Maybe it would have been better if we didn’t exist,” the young half-breed continued to explain, “Besides…it is a little hard to deal with children with such malevolence buried deep with in them? I hope beyond all reason Teddy was spared this condition but I am forever uncertain….”

“You know we can take this all out on Ryan, right?” The Magician said coyly. They could murder Ryan so easily…there would be nothin- no one to stop them from ripping him apart. 

“So you do know mother’s name? How surprising,” The boy said with a hint of mocking.

“But we already took care of that if you are wondering,” Roxy ended that thought, allowing her brother to continue.

“Correct. I had the opportunity to give mother a shot of a nanite filled serum. He was one the wiser, looked like a harmless spider bite. One with similar polarity to your nano-virus. If you get to close mother, his nanites will send an alert to your virus. I do hope you enjoy pain because the closer you get to him the more you will feel. Your virus will fry your servos and joints so terribly you would be reduced to just molded metal shells…or worse lovely little statues with how everything may cease up on you.”

“Oh it even sounds pretty, Evan.”

“We even worked out a deal with Miss Baby and Miss Ballora, who I am truly beginning to see as our Aunts. But they have every right to scare our mother, so long as if he slips up he isn’t killed. Right now we still need mother and killing him would give you lot too much satisfaction. With the stress you have caused Miss Baby and the establishment, she and Miss Ballora agreed. Karma is wonderful thing isn’t it?”

The three animatronics looked at the siblings in shock…they couldn’t have. They just couldn’t have! These kids seemingly have thought of everything. There must be someway they could figure a way out of this. However, they didn't know how long they were in here or how long before they were even let out. The longer they waited the deeper the virus went, the deeper it went the less likely they could have it dealt with. Perfect storm of tragedy.

It was then their children made their way to the employee exit on their side. The male known as ‘Evan’ to them, now they had no choice but to remember…it was engrained with fear, opened the door for Roxanne. She exited and right before he followed, the brunet stopped and looked back over to them. His lips lightly twitched into a small but ever so intimidating smile.

“Well, as we part, may you have a most joyous Halloween,” Evander stated. His air of calm still present but an underlying maliciousness was encoded into voice along with the slight glow of his eyes before he sauntered out the door after his sister. Evil ran in that kid’s veins but he was going to use it to better his and his families lives. He was going to change the world, who would be better off without these menaces. 

As the door closed, reality settled in completely. Their lives would soon be over and they couldn’t save themselves…

**~~~*~~~**

“Thank you for understanding, Miss Sapphire.” Ryan said as he exited the building. The night guard had a meeting with his good friend Tina. When they had time off he referred to her as Tina but when it was work related he called her by her title of ‘Miss Sapphire’. That day it was a meeting about work and there were other people around so he showed her the respect and called her by title…which she kept giving him looks that screamed ‘really?’. Part of him may have done it on purpose because of the reaction.

“Of course,” the woman stated with a smile. Ryan had asked to meet with her as he was still having problem at work. He wanted to work with her to figure out what he could be doing to make things a little bit easier. He needed the job…with three children to feed, clothes, send to school. He couldn’t afford to quit. Starting from the ground up would be a nightmare at a new job. The onyx haired male couldn’t risk it, not with his kids involved. 

Before Ryan had a chance to reply there was the sound of a car pulling up close to them and a door opening. “Mom! We’re here!” Came the call from his only daughter. 

After their little errand, Roxanne and Evander made their way to the book store. There they found not only that Teddy was inside but their driver for the day was as well. She was carrying the books Evander asked their brother to pick up for him and both were seated on the floor looking at a book on how to make stuffed animals. The driver was explaining something as the book sat between them open on both their laps.

Teddy actually had a small smile on his face, not the same smile he had around his family but it was there, as he listened to the Driver explain her first attempt to make a stuffy for her own little sister. From what they over heard; she made something called a Vegimal (Tunip to be exact) from a show called Octonauts and her sister loved it but the Driver swore she could have done better on it. Not to mention her sister thought it was a Narwhal with how it was wrapped.

Once everything was paid for, they left the Stuffed Animal book back at the store, getting only what they needed. Then as per instruction, the chauffeur had driven them back to the restaurant where their mother had met Aunt Tina. The first out was Roxanne followed by Teddy who was seated in the middle and then Evander who opened the other door and stepped out walking around the car. Even the Driver stepped out from the car to speak with their boss.

They all made their way over to Ryan who hugged them all, asking about their day. Neither Roxanne or Evander were going to honestly tell him what they had really been doing and Teddy wasn’t there so no information was going to be got out of him. Yet, with how happy they all seemed to be nothing was thought to be out of place. The single parent thought maybe his son was able to go one day without being bullied…that would be a blessing.

Herding all of them toward the direction of their home, Ryan stated that it was time to get homework done and then they could help him with dinner if the wanted. It was his day off so he had been able to get sleep earlier and he could spend some time with his children on a happy note. Not worrying about poor Teddy getting beaten up or Roxy getting another detention…He normally didn’t have to worry about Evander but he did wonder what the boy was up to some days…but that was not one of those days.

As they walked away from Tina and the chauffeur, the later of the two leaned back against the vehicle they were driving. Watching the family as they disappeared into the distance, to their little home. It wasn’t much but it was theirs and that was all that mattered. A smile appeared on the drivers face as she continued to stare in that direction.

“Such a cute family.”

“That it is,” Tina concurred, “So, how was the first day on the job?”

“Not as exciting as you said it might get, but the kids were kind. So, is it normal to have one of us pick them up from school? However I have a bad sense of foreboding…is there something else I should be aware of?”

“Yes, when I say so and as long as you keep your nose clean, nope,” the boss stated popping the ‘p’ in her ‘nope’. Tina then hoped into the back of the car, the universal signal that it was time to take her where she needed to go.

“It’s official…I’m terrified,” the driver said as she got back into the car to take her boss back to her office building.

“Oh…that’s a good thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this is the last fiction I write for inspired by something as I have a lot on my mind and on plate to write but this was a lovely experience. I hope I got the characterization right but I am not sure. Tina and her characters are amazing, they just are.
> 
> Thank you all for reading.


End file.
